The Secrets of Alpha - A Wizard101 Fan Fiction Story
by gigglesauras
Summary: Zander has had a long sad secretive life until he got put into jail and then sent to a magical school, then to find someone he had been longing to find for his whole life.
1. The Changing

The bars of a jail cell are cold and hard striking fear into the people who hold them but the prisoners are worse than the bars, because most people would run at the sight of a prisoner, but there is one prisoner that people aren't afraid of.

Zander Griffinblade was a 12 year old boy yet he was in the local jail for attempted murder. But the problem with Zander was that he didn't attempt murder, although it may have seemed like he pushed a lady into a moving truck what really happened was that he tripped onto a lady that was walking across the road in front of him. After what you just heard about Zander you may think that he is stupid or very irresponsible, and while he may be one of those things I can tell you that it isn't his fault he has grown up in a harsh world where no one has taught or helped him with anything.

"so Zander" The dirty inmate was reading my profile sheet with a confusingly cheeky smirk. "do you really think you are going to survive here for a day?"

I was so afraid of him and I didn't know what to say, what should I say? this is my first impression. Unfortunately, all I could manage to say was "uh huh" while nodding my head.

The Dirty inmate and a whole group of people around him just stared at me for a second, and then they started laughing so hard it looked like they were going to die, and I was just sitting down on my hard wooden bench staring the inmates in their eyes from the other side of the cafeteria table.

"listen here kid" The dirty inmate sounded surprisingly nice to me, so I replied "ok" and he said "me and my mates will help you stay alive in this crappy prison, but for now GET OUT OF MY FACE"

Since the inmates scared me, I did exactly what that guy said and got the hell out of there.

As I was running out of the ugly cafeteria I started to feel dizzy so I slowed down, but that seemed to make it worse and before I could speed up again I was on the ground. I had fainted.

I woke up to what looked like the inside of a castle, it had big stone walls and bookshelves, a fire place and surprisingly there was an old man pretending to be a wizard, at least I thought he was pretending until the owl started speaking.

"should I ask the boy to take the test?" The white owl looked like it was from harry potter and it was talking!

"yes gamma, please do that" The old man said.

I stood there in silence wondering what to do but then my curiosity took over me and I snapped at the talking owl "actually before you do that, talking owl, how about you tell me why you can talk and why there is an old man playing dress ups!" Suddenly the owl gave me a deadly and scary stare, the stare lasted for at least 5 seconds and then he moved away from me and picked up a book, then he handed the book to me and said "tick your answer and give me the test when you're done". Since I was afraid of the owl I did what he said but unfortunately he didn't give me a pen, so just when I was about to ask him about the pen a bottle of ink and a feather appeared in my lap. After that happened I was beginning to question whether the wizard was real or not.

After about a minute I finished the test and I gave it to the talking owl, the talking owl gave it to the wizard guy and then they just looked at the book. While they were looking at the book I thirty seconds to look around this place and while I was looking around I saw a pile of enrollment letters to some magic school also there were these weird symbols on plaques.

Looking around this place made me think of the jail, it was dark and there were not many windows and only one door. Luckily before more bad memories came the wizard guy interrupted my thoughts and said "sorry Zander for this inconvenience, I did not wish to scare you or mean harm"

"how do you know my name wizard guy?"

"first of all call me Headmaster Ambrose, second of all your parents were wizards at my school and they informed me that they had a son called Zander Griffinblade before they died in the great wizarding war"

"I was told my parents were kidnapped and then burned to death leaving only ashes, which is why no one found their bodies"

"well someone has got to come up with an excuse to trick all of those humans, don't they gamma" The headmaster winked at gamma.

"hoot, yes they do. hoot"

"Wait, I still don't understand what I'm doing here and why I had to take that pointless test"

"Well first of all, you are a wizard and second the reason you had to take the test is because at this school we have many different elements of magic but only one of them suits each student, so we take a test to see what school of magic you are in"

"Hang on a second, Being a wizard, well that's a lot to take in but now actually doing spells and stuff in a school where I have my own element thingy, that's- tha-THAT'S AWESOME!"

"yes it is awesome indeed my young wizard but enough of that, now it is time to find out your true school of magic"

"can you tell me?"

"you must be patient the book is cho-" all of a sudden a bright flash came from the book and a symbol of clouds and lightning was hovering over the book.

"congratulations Zander, you are a storm wizard!"

"Awesome! So what do I do now?"

"well first of all Zander I will give you your wand and your magical book which will help you with quests and other stuff" The headmaster handed me a yellow handled wand with a purple star and then he handed me a red book.

I was speechless so before I could say anything he just said "there is a level 50 wizard waiting outside for you he is part of the buddy program that helps newcomers like you, he will show you around and then he will give you your first assigned quest"

I walked outside still puzzled about what just happened but something in my body told me that I was meant to be here.

When I looked around I was amazed, wizard city was filled with colour and beauty and there were students flooding everywhere, there was sparkling blue water and bright robes, mysterious dark tunnels and a fair ground. All of a sudden I knew this was going to be a home I would like despite my dark past.

"so are you going to stop day dreaming now or am I going to wait for you to stop"

I turned around at this sudden sarcastic voice and saw a boy in green and brown robes, he had chocolate brown eyes, brown hair and olive skin just like me. "oh uh sorry"

"Don't worry dude it's alright, but just so I can confirm, do you daydream a lot? Because this wasn't on the job description"

"um no I don't, I just l-like the v-view of th-the city"

"ok then. Well my name is Jet Griffinblade and I am your… I am… Let's just call me your new best friend!"

"ok"

"so we better get going then, follow me and I will show you around, but remember this is a very big place so don't go wandering off"

"ok I won't"

"Well then um… what's your name?"

"Zander, Zander Griffinblade"


	2. The Related

I just want to say thanks for the very few people who read my series it means a lot to me and I really like how people are interested in my book/story!

* * *

After I announced my name jet started to get uncomfortable and sweaty so I just stood in silence oblivious to what to do.

"so how about we go to our dorm and…... get comfortable"

Once again I didn't really know what was happening so I just agreed.

"ok"

(At the dorm)

The whole walk to our dorm was quiet, jet still looked sweaty and uncomfortable and I was still confused but he managed to inform me that I will be staying in his dorm until I can afford to move out.

"so Zander" he points to the bed the furthest away "that's your bed and the one next to it is mine, there are bedside tables to put your stuff…. Oh wait you don't have any clothes, or money. Damn!"

"Don't worry I am sure I don't have to wear your ermmmm…. Night gowns"

"Actually you do Zander and they are robes"

(at the shopping district)

"Thanks for buying my robes jet, but why do they have to be yellow and purple?"

"well, Zander all schools have different colors and your school's main colors are purple and yellow, so just don't complain about it"

"ok"

We started walking home, and I still can't get over how beautiful wizard city is, my favorite part so far is the center which jet called the commons, he said that It was all ways swarmed by wizards because it was so popular. I also like Ravenwood which is where all the classes are and it is also where all the dorms are. The dorms are amazing, there is a tower with one dorm in it but when you step into the tower, it recognizes you and teleports you to your room.

"your day dreaming again" Jet said as I crashed into a pretty... a girl.

"whoa! Sorry I didn't mean that I wasn't looking where I was going" I said immediately

The girl just nodded her head and said "it's alright, see you later"

When she left jet started being annoying "you said you don't daydream, you lied, I am very disappointed, I am going to have to report this" Jet realized I was staring at the girl and he blatantly blurted out "you like her"

"what… no… maybe… Yes…"

"don't worry you will have time for her later for now let's focus on getting to class on time"

I didn't even have time to ask what class because he started running, causing me to tag along.

(At Ravenwood)

Me and Jet saw the doors of the classroom and slammed them open making a big bang as they hit the wall and every student looked at us, it was kind of awkward at first but then I realized there was no teacher so I said "at least the teacher isn't here" and everyone started laughing as an oversized frog jumped from behind a book on the teachers desk and said "excuse me I think I classify as a teacher"

"sorry sir I take full responsibility, it wasn't Zanders fault he is from another world and I was meant to help him, but clearly I have failed"

The professor stopped for a moment as Jet said this and then he sighed and said "fine but get to your class, Ms. Wu does not like her students late.

"yes sir" Jet ran off and left me, still standing at the door too nervous to come in.

As I was scanning the class the girl I saw before was making hand movements and she signaled for me to come and sit next to her. But as I started walking the professor said "Zander can I have a word with you outside"

"yes you can… sir?"

Me and the teacher walked outside awkwardly and then he started talking.

"Zander do you remember this morning when you were in jail and you were talking to that big guy"

"yes… sir, yes I do"

"Zander call me Mr. Balestrom, anyway, So about that man, do you know what happened to him?"

"no… Mr. Balestrom and can I ask you why you want to know this?"

"He is my… Dad, the original professor Balestrom, he disappeared after the war but I know he fled to your planet and now he takes form of many different people on your planet and I am lucky enough to know some of them"

"Mr. Balestrom, can we go learn something now?"

"ok, I am happy your eager to learn"

"we'll see"

Me and Mr. Balestrom walked into the classroom and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Mr. Balestrom, he signaled me to sit with that girl from before and we had a great lesson, he taught us how to cast my first spell which is Thunder Snake and he said to only use it in duels also I learned my default wand spell which strikes lightning onto the opponent!

(After Class at Dorm)

"So did you learn anything today Zander?"

"Yeah! I learned this really cool spell called thunder bats!"

Jet started laughing and then said "amateurs!"

Although Jet technically insulted me, I am a forgiving person and it was just a joke so I decided to ignore him and ask him "when are you going to give me my first quest?"

"I will give it to you right after we discuss the current surprising same surname because I think this isn't a coincidence"

"Umm…. Ok" Once again I was puzzled and had a loss of words, I didn't really have anything to say but I was curious, just in case he knew anything about our same surname surprise.

"Zander, unlike you I knew my parents before they went into the war, I was about five when it happened and I still remember their last words. They said "Long for the day he comes, Cherish the days he is here and Hope for the survival of our little hero"

"But you don't think…. I'm the hero"

"yes Zander, That's exactly what I think"

"but… I mean, look at me"

"I am and we look the exact same and we have the exact same surname, I know we are related"

There was yet another silenced moment until I said

"time for my quest"


End file.
